Wonderwall
by Yui Tori
Summary: Es mi segundo One-shot espero que les guste! Endo le pregunta algo a Kazemaru y este carga con una gran duda...que pronto se vuelve pesadilla


**Tori Malo: HOLA! aquí estoy con mi segundo one-shot!**

**Naoko-chan: esperamos que les guste!**

**Wonderwall**

_Hoy va a ser el día_  
_en que ellos van a recordarte lo que pasó_  
_tú ya deberías de algún modo_  
_haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer_

Caminando por las calles mientras su mente divagaba en lo que le habían dicho... "Tu deberías ya de darte cuenta de lo que siento" estaba cruzando la calle cuando no se dio cuenta y un auto familiar se dirigía contra es... cuando se dio cuenta alguien le tomo de la mano y lo jalo...

-Que te sucede!...que acaso quieres morir?-grito Endo.

-Eh?...Endo...pero que?-dijo Kazemaru.

_Yo no creo que nadie_  
_sienta lo que siento por ti ahora_  
_otra vez, el chisme que está en las calles_  
_es que tu corazón está quemándose_

-Endo...que no entiendes?-pregunto el castaño.

-...Endo...es que...tengo miedo!-grito Kazemaru para luego salir corriendo, directo a su casa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Miedo...Kazemaru...yo no te are daño...-susurro Endo mientras caminaba por la desolada acera.

_Estoy seguro que lo has escuchado antes_  
_pero realmente nunca dudaste_  
_yo no creo que nadie_  
_sienta lo que siento por ti ahora_

Llego a la casa, subió las escaleras y se puso, entro a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y se puso a pensar lo que había hecho... Mientras que Endo sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al puesto de ramen del entrenador Hibiki; entro saludo al señor y se sentó sin hablar mas, Fubuki, Goenji, Kidou y Tobitaka estaban conversando cuando ven la deprimida expresión de su capitán y deciden ir a animarlo.

_y todos los caminos en los que tenemos que andar están poniéndose difíciles_  
_y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá están apagándose_  
_hay muchas cosas que_  
_me gustarían decirte_  
_pero no sé cómo_

-Endo-kun que te sucede?-pregunto Goenji.

-...-no dijo nada para estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa.

-...tiene que ver con Kazemaru... verdad?-dijo Kidou.

-Sih-respondió Endo.

-...Sabes...si amas a alguien no lo dejes ir-dijo Tobitaka atrayendo las miradas asombradas de los mas jóvenes.

-De donde sacaste eso?-dijo Fubuki.

-...de las galletas de la fortuna...por?-dijo Tobitaka haciendo que todos se cayeran al suelo y luego comenzaran a reír incluyendo Endo.

_Porque tal vez_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?_  
_Y después de todo_  
_eres mi maravilloso apoyo_

Endo siguió el "consejo" de Tobitaka, se paro se despidió de sus compañeros y salio en busca de Kazemaru.

_Hoy iba a ser el día?_  
_Pero ellos nunca te lo volverán a recordar_  
_por ahora ya deberías de algún modo_  
_haberte dado cuenta de lo que no vas a hacer_  
_yo no creo que nadie_  
_sienta lo que siento por ti ahora_

Kazemaru había bajado de la cama…había pensado lo suficiente y Endo no se merecía que lo tratara así…salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa.

_Y todos los caminos que te guían hacia allá están poniéndose difíciles_  
_y todas las luces que iluminan el camino están apagándose_  
_hay muchas cosas que_  
_me gustarían decirte_  
_pero no sé cómo_

Endo iba corriendo, esquivando a todas las personas que se aparecían enfrente hasta que una muchacha se le puso enfrente con unas bolsas y termino tirándola al suelo.

_Dije que talvez_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?_  
_Y después de todo_  
_eres mi maravilloso apoyo_

Endo estaba ayudando a la señorita a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas…cuando hubo terminado se disculpo con ella…pero ella también se disculpo y le agradeció su ayuda con beso el la mejilla. Lo cual Kazemaru los vio y salio corriendo entre sollozos empujando a si a mucha gente; mientras dejaba a tras a Endo.

_dije que talvez_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?_  
_Y después de todo_  
_eres mi maravilloso apoyo_

Endo Salio persiguiendo a Kazemaru…este corría como nunca antes lo había hecho para tratar de perder a su perseguidor… lo logro había perdido a Endo pero sabia que lo buscaría en su casa así que se fue a la torre de acero.

_Dije que talvez (dije que talvez)_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?_  
_Y después de todo_  
_eres mi maravilloso apoyo_

-Kazemaru donde esta?-se preguntaba el castaño cuando logro ver la torre de acero-Estarás ahí?-dijo para luego correr hacia el lugar. Kazemaru se encontraba viendo el atardecer mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

-Abre cometido algún error?-dijo Kazemaru, esto fue escuchado por el castaño que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. –Que hice mal?-volvió a hablar con la voz quebrada

_Dije que talvez (dije que talvez)_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?(que me salve)_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?(que me salve)_  
_vas a ser el único que me salve?(que me salve)_

Endo salio de su escondite y lo abrazo por detrás haciendo que se asustara.

-Kazemaru…-le susurro al oído.

-No! Déjame…solo-grito Kazemaru mientras forcejeaba.

-Solo escúchame!-dijo mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo-…Se que te lastime…pero dime… podría ser yo el que te salve?-pregunto Endo.

-…El que me salve?...-repitió mientras se tranquilizaba.

-Quiero rescatarte de la soledad…-dijo el castaño mientras lo soltaba y caminaba para quedar frente a el.

-Yo…ser salvado?-se pregunto cuando se dio cuenta tenia esos castaños ojos frente a el-…Endo…yo…si! quiero ser salvado!-grito para Lugo abrazar al castaño entre llanto.

-Kazemaru…ahora que estas con migo siempre te salvare-contesto Endo para abrazarlo.

**Tori Malo: este es el fin!**

**Naoko-chan: dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
